


End of the Waiting

by AuroraNova



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, International Fanworks Day 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 15:17:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6013744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraNova/pseuds/AuroraNova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teal’c has been eagerly anticipating this day for some time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	End of the Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> Standard disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing and am making no money. Happy International Fanworks Day, all. =)

**_Dakara_ **

“Kar’yn, I hear that your father-in-law is to return to Earth today. Is something amiss?”

“No, it’s a celebration of some kind. He says this day has been much anticipated by the Tau’ri.”

“That sounds religious,” said Mel’auc, always suspicious of anything religious. There were, she felt, no such thing as gods, only imposters.

“He says it is not, though I confess I didn’t pay the closest attention to his explanation. Something about freeing the galaxy from a great evil.”

Mel’auc approved of that. There was much to like about the Tau’ri.

 

**_Earth_ **

Teal’c was punctual as always. Jack yawned as his friend got in the truck. Couldn’t they have gone at a reasonable hour like normal people?

“It is good to see you, O’Neill.”

“Always good to see you, T. Ready to go?”

“I have been ready for some time.”

Teal’c was excited. Not many people would’ve picked up on that, but Jack had known him long enough for it to be obvious.

“Right. Tickets are in the cupholder. It had to be the midnight showing, huh?”

“Yes.”

“Okay.” He put the truck in drive. “Let’s go see _The Force Awakens_.”


End file.
